


Icy Hot

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Rhett, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Link, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett discovers that Link enjoys sensory play and has some fun with it. Inspired by GMM 1849.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Icy Hot

As happens more often than not, Link has again discovered a new kink via GMM. Rhett is quick to catch them nowadays, so he has a new element prepared for their session a few days later and Link is quick to agree. 

That’s how he finds himself blindfolded and tied to the four corners of the bed, completely at Rhett’s mercy. “Rhett?” he questions quietly since he hasn’t heard him in some minutes. 

“I’m here,” the big man assures him. Link decides not to ask what he’s doing or if he’ll hurry up because questions tend to get him into trouble and he doesn’t want to do that tonight, so he waits. The longer he lies there, the harder he gets. Rhett knows anticipation gets to him and he’ll never deny how much he loves having Rhett’s eyes on him. 

He jumps when gentle fingertips make contact with his skin and slowly drag down the center of his chest before stopping just above where he needs it. The touch disappears and reappears at his collarbones, softly brushing over the dips and angles of them. The touches raise goosebumps over his skin and Link holds his breath as he waits for what Rhett will do next. 

A stream of air is blown over his nipples and a quiet moan slips from Link’s lips. Another moan is drawn out when Rhett covers a nipple with his mouth, but it doesn’t last long enough and Link is left alone again. A cold drop of water lands on the center of his chest and Link breathes in sharply, dick twitching. The one drop is followed by several more before an ice cube is placed on his skin and Link gasps. 

The ice is followed by Rhett’s tongue all the way down to the v of his hip until his tongue is gone and the ice cube is left to slide down the inside of his thigh and melt, making Link moan as it makes contact with his most sensitive places. 

He whimpers as Rhett licks up the underside of his dick where it rests on his stomach, leaking precum. Finally, he takes the head in his mouth and Link groans in relief, hands clenching into fists where they’re bound. As quickly as he did it, Rhett stops, making Link whimper at the loss that turns into a moan as an ice cube is placed next to his nipple. He doesn’t move it and the ice starts to burn and Link bites his lip, thought of a safe word flitting through his mind, but then Rhett is dragging a finger up his cock, distracting him from the burn. The ice starts to melt, drops of water sliding down his body and making Link shiver. 

Lightly, Rhett traces patterns on his inner thighs, drawing more sighs of pleasure from Link. His hips tentatively thrust up, body tensing with want for more concrete touches. Instead, Rhett stops touching his thighs and removes the ice from his chest and Link can imagine the smile his whimper causes. “Rhett,” Link whines when his partner doesn’t come back immediately. The bigger man chuckles, but says nothing. A careful hand combs through his hair and Link can imagine Rhett looking as his face with that admiring smile he gets. 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Rhett whispers, voice close to his ear. Link jumps a little when the man starts pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and chest, gradually working his way down until his mouth is back on Link’s cock. The bound man’s hips rise off the bed as he tries to get more than he’s offered. Instead of grabbing his hip to hold him down like Rhett usually does, he just removes his mouth altogether. 

After a moment, Rhett drags a finger over his hip bone and says, “Stay still.” Then, to Link’s relief, his mouth is back, but one side is freezing cold, pushing a yelp from Link’s lungs. He has an ice cube in his cheek and though it’s uncomfortable at first, the contrast starts to feel amazing. 

Link struggles to keep his hips still, lip nearly bitten through with the effort, moans of Rhett’s name now a mantra. Rhett leads him up to the very edge until Link can’t form words anymore and he’s struggling not to come without permission. Suddenly, Rhett pulls off, causing Link to whine. 

With the tips of his fingers dragging up the shaft, Rhett whispers lowly in his ear, “Come for me, Link.” Hips thrusting against nothing, Link pulls against his bonds and does as he’s told, gasping out a moan. “Good boy,” Rhett says, kissing him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is..... Harper44


End file.
